


Fight Me

by AllTheLokisWelcome7



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Characters Roleplaying, Crack, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Mental Health Issues, M/M, Pillow Fight, Self-Worth Issues, Technically An Action Sequence, University AU, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheLokisWelcome7/pseuds/AllTheLokisWelcome7
Summary: When El grows tired of Erik's self-deprecating humour, he devises a solution that lets them work off steam. They both agree that it was worth it.





	Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff that wouldn't wait for me to finish my angst. Based on [this prompt](https://incorrect-dqxi-quotes.tumblr.com/post/184627145120/the-luminary-gonna-fight-the-next-person-who). This blog helps me smile when I struggle to, so feel free to check it out if you'd like. Beware the possible spoilers though.

Erik sighed heavily, flopping carelessly back on his bed as his phone slipped from between his fingers. It hit his bedpost and skittered across the floor, finally resting against El's chair, where the brunet worked on an assignment nearby. The soothing clicks of his typing ceased, followed by the movement of loose clothes as he bent to pick it up. He was going to hand it back without question, but a nasty word captured his attention, and worry quickly overwrote the impulse. Line after line of increasingly cruel messages filled the screen, and a quiet rage began bubbling in El's blood.

“I'm going to fight the next person who insults you,” he promised flatly.

Erik scoffed, draping his arm over his face as the other dangled over the edge of the bed. “Even if you did, what's the point? I'm already half the things they call me.”

The brunet stamped his foot, causing his roommate to uncertainly watch him from the corner of his eye. El's hands gripped his hips as he partially stood over him, only the light shining from behind him allowing him to strike as menacing a figure as his mother, plunging him into partial darkness. Despite the adorable scowl he wore, the glint in his eyes filled Erik with a sudden surge of adrenaline.

“Alright, my beautiful angel, I'm only going to say this once: apologise to yourself or square up.”

“What?”

A long moment passed as Erik fought to process the ultimatum, during which time El had walked to his own pillow, his eyes now silently pleading for him to take it back. A laugh rippled through Erik, one hand clutching his stomach whilst the other gripped his knee. Rather than being imposing, El clearly regretted his decision, his shoulders hunched forward and his pillow hanging loosely by his side. He bit his lip adorably, which only fuelled Erik's playfulness. Although he no longer felt the words that tore at his heart most days, he let them pass his lips, delightedly sealing his fate.

“I'm a worthless-”

As El stood grimly over him once more, arms raised behind his head to strike the decisive blow, Erik seized his chance. He snatched the pillow from beneath his head and threw himself towards the foot of the bed in one fluid motion, El's pillow landing hard where his chest had been just moments before. Erik grabbed the bedpost to keep himself from sprawling, using his momentum to get his feet on the ground before he leapt hard at the brunet, who barely turned in time to block the blow.

His hasty parry coupled with Erik's momentum sent the two crashing onto the bed, El grinning defiantly up at his would-be captor as Erik straddled his legs, his own pillow raised awkwardly as he tried not to leave himself open in the smaller space. El feinted for his head, drawing his friend's pillow to the side, and gently shoved him in the chest with his palm. Caught off-guard, Erik toppled, and in an instant, El was sitting on his stomach.

Erik closed his eyes, admitting defeat. His pillow was out of reach, and as much as the desire to win burned within his heart, he could appreciate the charm of this situation. Especially since El tenderly cupped his cheek as though checking for wounds. His praising tone was like music to Erik, even as his vexing words softly tickled his ear and fluttered his hair.

“I win.”

“Yeah, you win,” Erik breathed, admiration bleeding into his words as he leaned into the caress.

“Will you stop insulting yourself now?”

Erik's eyelids slowly slid open, brows lazily raised with a half-hearted challenge. Curiosity blended with adoration in his eyes as he gazed up at him.

“I can't say that this has discouraged me. But, I'll never be worthless so long as you keep looking at me like that.”

El's gaze softened further, eyelids half closing, before he leaned their foreheads together.

“That's better.”

With that settled, he closed the distance between their lips. Erik brushed silky strands away from his face, watching his blissful expression; eyebrows slightly pinched, and eyes squeezed shut, savouring the moment completely. He watched his partner for as long as he dared, memorising every line of his face, how the light hit his hair, and the press of his nose and lips before he gave himself over to the sensation. Arms locked gently around El's back, holding him close as he tried to draw out the moment for as long as possible.

Reluctantly, with an apologetic smile matching the subdued sadness in his eyes, El slowly peeled himself out of his grasp.

“I have to finish this assignment by midnight, my sweet. But when I'm done, if you're still awake, we can do whatever you'd like to celebrate.”

Erik was impatient at times, but the small fight and subsequent treat had relaxed him. For once, El was feeling worse than he was, so he offered him a honeyed, reassuring smirk.

“And people say that _I'm_ the bad influence in this relationship. Here you are, Mister Goody-Two-Shoes, asking me to stay up past my bedtime.”

Laughter tore from El before he could stop himself, both hands gently clasping around one of Erik's as he patted it lightly.

“We both know that you don't have a bedtime. Will you be alright on your own for a few hours?”

“Babe, I'll never be alone in this flat, because you never leave this room.”

He laughed at his own joke, joining with his partner's bubbly chuckle, and kissed the backs of his hands before gently setting a steady hand against his lower back, giving him a light push towards his computer.

“Your destiny awaits, Mister Hero. Don't let little old me keep you from your dream job and the lap of luxury.”

“Erik, I'm bringing you with me to the top of the world. Just wait for me, okay?”

Many of their days passed like this, jokingly roleplaying to recreate the simple joys of their childhood, and Erik wondered if their banter in high school had led to their dating after all.

He got a kick out of being a handsome thief, stealing the hearts of many and the lips of the lost prince, living each night like he could be thrown in jail for daring to care for him in ways that the townsfolk only dreamed. After some time, El had warmed up to the idea of secretly being a prince. Then, when they had been dating for five months, he agreed to indulge Erik in his more innocent fantasies. The prince accepted his suitor, and they stole away from the eyes of the kingdom, choosing a life of freedom laced with the thrill of being fugitives.

Erik realised he had forgotten to answer in the midst of his reminiscing. Peace still coursed through his body, so when he answered, his words lacked all of his usual defiance.

“I'll follow you to the ends of the earth, but I can wait just this once. Make sure you're home by midnight.”

El's grin could not have been larger, lighting his face and complementing his eyes, which sparkled with joy.

 _If this is my reward for doing as I'm told,_ Erik thought, wrapping his arms behind his head as he set his sights on the ceiling. _I might just behave more often._


End file.
